fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Danny's Very First Date
Danny's Very First Date is episode seventeen of the first season of Full House. It originally aired on February 12, 1988. Synopsis The episode opens with a Honeybee troop meeting at the Tanner house. Linda, the hive mother of the troop in which Stephanie is a member (and Joey an honorary Queen Bee), announces that it is the start of their annual honey-selling drive (a take on the -selling drive) to raise money for underprivileged kids, with the grand prize being a new bicycle. Watching from the stairs is a "Honeybee legend" who remembers this all too well, and is none other than D.J., who currently holds the record at 725 jars. Reminiscing about her Honeybee time, she explains that it's harder selling honey jars for a new bike, compared to selling raffle tickets for a new color TV. When Jesse walks in on the meeting, the girls are ready to sell. As soon as the meeting wraps up, Danny shows up and Linda's daughter Julie asks her to buy some honey, and he does just that, shocking his own daughters in the process, but he alleviates their pain by buying some from Stephanie, too. Meanwhile, Jesse and Joey try to assemble a small plastic indoor slide in the living room (a gift from Irene), in hopes that Michelle will play with something else besides "Benny" (the old dish rag that she's been so attached to). Danny wants to date Linda. But there are two problems with that. For starters, Danny's nervous about asking Linda out because he feels that it may be too soon after Pam's death to start dating. And second, D.J. and Stephanie don't want Danny to start dating (not even immediately, either), because they think Danny would be looking for someone to replace Pam. As they talk about it in their room, D.J. mentions that if Pam were still alive today, she wouldn't want to see Danny dating someone else. Stephanie mentions that they want Danny to be happy, and D.J. says if Pam were still alive she wouldn't be happy. Stephanie says that she wouldn't want Pam to be unhappy, or Danny, or even herself and her sister/roommate. Willing to respect his children's feelings over romance, a disappointed Danny calls the date off. However, after having a chat with Jesse and Joey, the girls confront Danny directly with the truth about how they feel. Danny assures them that dating doesn't mean that he's looking for someone to replace Pam. Danny tells D.J. and Stephanie that he and Pam made an agreement that if something happened to her, then it would be okay for Danny to find someone to make him happy, and that if something happened to Danny, it would be okay for Pam to find someone to make her happy. D.J. and Stephanie give Danny their blessing to date Linda. Guest stars * as Linda Stratton *Deborah Anne Gorman as Julie Stratton Quotes the living room, a Honeybee meeting is just about to commence. Linda: Okay, Honeybees, let's all "bee" seated. Who knows what today is? Honeybees: raising their hands Me! Linda: Stephanie? Stephanie: Today is the start of the Honeybee Honey Drive. Linda: Very good, Stephanie. Stephanie: Thank you. Linda: Joey, as honorary Queen Bee, will you pass out the sample honey? Joey: Linda, I would bee delighted. Linda: I know our hive is gonna raise lots of money for underprivileged children. And the Honeybee who sells the most honey will win this special grand prize to be a bicycle that excites Stephanie so much that she's anxious to sit on it. Joey: Steph. Linda: Stephanie. Joey: Steph. and Linda pry her off. Yeah. You haven't won the bike yet. Stephanie: Yet. That seat was made for my tush! ---- Jesse: front door Hello. Honeybees "attack" him to try to get him to buy from them. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold it! Been wiping out bugs all day... a few more won't make a difference. Get out. Stephanie You. See me later. ---- the kitchen, the guys discuss the possibility of getting Danny and Linda together on a date. Joey: Why don't you just ask her out. It's obvious you're ready to start dating again. Danny: I don't know. You think it's been enough time? Jesse: Danny, it's been a year since Pam died. I don't think you should feel bad about seeing other people. Danny: Yeah, but dating... I haven't been on a date since I took Pam to the senior prom. I don't remember how to ask a girl out. Jesse: Same way you asked my sister out. How'd you do that? Danny: Well, Joey asked her out for me. Jesse: This Joey? Danny: Joey was sort of my expert on romance. Jesse: This Joey? Joey: It just so happens that I have a way with women. Jesse: Yes. You take one look at them and they run away. Excuse me... Daniel, listen. You're a reasonably semi-attractive young man. You've lived with me long enough, something must have rubbed off. Go in there, be bold, be confident and ask that girl out. Joey: And don't come back until you got a date. Jesse: That's right. Go! Danny: You're right. I can do this. Jesse: Right. ---- Julie: Mr. Tanner, will you please buy some honey? Linda: Sweetheart, come here. Julie: Yes, Mommy? Linda: Oh, I think Mr. Tanner will be buying his honey from Stephanie. Danny: You know, you can never have too many jars of honey. Sign me up for three jars. ... Stephanie: I don't believe this! I must be dreaming! Daddy, I need that bike! Danny: Sweetheart, I'm gonna buy from you too. I'll tell you what. I'll take ten jars. Stephanie: Ten jars? All ri-- covers her mouth. D.J.: Only ten? Dad, you just bought three from the competition. This sweet, young child is your own flesh and blood. Danny: Fifteen jars? D.J.: Twenty. Danny: Seventeen. D.J.: Deal. [to the current Honeybee] Now, that's how you set records, kid. Linda: You just bought 20 jars of honey. Danny: That's nothing. When D.J. set the record, I bought 112. I built a honey cellar downstairs. ---- D.J. and Stephanie's bedroom... D.J.: If you want that bike, you gotta be a salesman, like this the honey jar and kneeling in front of her sister, who sits on the toy box and listens: 'Hi, my name's Stephanie Tanner. I'm a Honeybee and we're raising money for needy kids. Jars of honey make wonderful birthday gifts and your purchase is tax-deductible. Talk about a honey of a deal.' Stephanie: That was awesome! Danny: Hey, girls. D.J.: Go for it. Stephanie: her pitch Hi, Daddy. I'm Stephanie Tanner, and this honey is tax duckbills. Happy birthday! Danny: Sweetheart, I bought 17 jars from you already. Deej, take your sister and sit down because right now... I wanna have a little talk with my three girls about something very important. Tonight, your father is going on... You know, let me have two more jars. Stephanie: Great! Danny: You girls, you like Julie's mom, Mrs. Stratton, don't you? D.J.: Sure. Stephanie: She's a nice hive mother. Danny: Well, great. Because tonight, Julie's mom and I are... We're... Make it four more jars. Stephanie: I'm getting good at this. ---- Stephanie: I'm not sure what's going on. D.J.: I'll tell you exactly what's going on. We need Dad here, and he's leaving. Danny: Why don't I just change my plans and stay with you three girls, then? For the rest of my life. ---- the kitchen... Danny: Hi, Linda? ... Yeah, it's Danny. Look, I feel real uncomfortable about this, but... I have to cancel out on our date. ... I'm starting to feel like it's too soon for this. ... Thanks for understanding. ... Yeah. ... Bye. Jesse: What happened? Joey: I thought you were ready to start dating. Danny: I was... until I saw the looks on those girls' faces. ... Although Michelle took it pretty well. ... You think I should've kept my date, don't you? Joey: Yes. I'' do. '''Jesse': And I agree with him. Who said that? ... Look, Daniel... Yes, it is hard on the girls, man... but they love you. They'll learn to deal with it. Danny: I just think my dating will be much easier once the girls are away at college. Joey: Oh, yeah. You'll be pushing 50, hanging out at singles bars. an elderly voice 'Hi. Danny Tanner. Capricorn. Wanna hold my teeth?' to normal voice Danny, this is always gonna be a tough situation. But do you wanna keep postponing your life? Danny: Well, no. Jesse: Danny, the decision is yours. What do you really wanna do? Danny: I really wanna go out with Linda. Jesse: Now you're talking, brother! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1